Forum:Unanswered/Answered questions
Young Justice is the kind of show that raises questions that get answered in short and long term. I think we should have sections for Unanswered questions and move them to the Answered questions section once they get... answered. This is not supposed to be a gratuitous spoiler giveaway, but rather a place where readers can find quick links for answers to questions raised in a particular episode. However, instead of giving the answer, we'd give a link to the episode(s) in which that question is answered. For example, in "Independence Day" we'd have: Questions Answered questions * Was the "Ice Villains" attack coincidental or orchestrated? (Answer) Partially answered questions * Who are the members of the Light? (Revelation 1) Unanswered questions * Why did Wotan want to blot out the sun? * What is "The Light"? ** What's their agenda? ----- I saw this on BSG Wiki and it's very useful, as it helps keeping track on important plot keys. ― Thailog 20:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Plenty of questions can be raised from every episode. How do we regulate this page? What kind of questions are actually "good enough" to be placed here? In other words, what are the standards? I remember someone added a few questions concerning the Riddler, but I can see now that they have been removed. How will this page be formatted? Will the questions be separated based on episodes, or will it be kept the way it is now?--LLight 18:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not a page. It's a section for each episode page. Just like Trivia. The questions about the Riddler were removed because the above listed questions concern only "Independence Day". Of course many questions can be raised from episodes, but we'd only list those relevant and inherent to the plot in question, as opposed to draw them from outside sources or even subsequent episodes. As for its regulation: how do we regulate what's trivia? Common sense. Sure, we can have guidelines, but it seems pretty simple to draw questions based on open and unresolved plot points—and not on plot holes or technical minutiae, like "How does Robin's computer work?." If conflict occurs then debate ensues. ― Thailog 18:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) *It's been over a week. If there are no further objections, I'll start implementing this throughout the wiki. ― Thailog 13:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Erratum: actually the questions concerning the Light should go to "Fireworks," now that I think of it. ― Thailog 11:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I missed this. I think it's a great idea, especially since the overall narrative of the series arc is very much reliant on twists and turns and revelations, it's just incredibly easy to keep track of all of the questions that we have. I'm in full support. 12:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Good. I'll do it later then. I have questions for every episode now, and was holding out on them waiting for more comments, but Supermoff isn't around until he catches up with the episodes, and I'm quite tired of waiting to implement something that I think is a good addition to the wiki. ― Thailog 13:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::The Doctor Who Wiki does something similiar, but linked to a separate page. Here for example under Production errors. (I don't suggest the miniscule deterioration that has befallen the wiki though.) ::::::I plan to do something similar: "Answered questions from Season One" where we list each question from all episodes with full answers. ― Thailog 10:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ----- Added questions to every episode: # Independence Day # Fireworks # Welcome to Happy Harbor # Drop-Zone # Schooled # Infiltrator # Denial # Downtime # Bereft # Targets # Terrors # Homefront ― Thailog 19:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :They look great. Good work! -- Supermorff 11:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I've been thinking more about this. The 'Unanswered questions' are great, but if a question has been answered then shouldn't that information go straight into the 'Continuity' section with an explanation? -- Supermorff 07:38, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :It should go to the continuity section of the episode in which a question is answered, not on the episode where the question was posed. For example, the ice villain attack: the question is raised on episode 101 and answered on 111. On 101 the question is moved to the Answered questions section with a link to 111, and on 111 an allusion and explanation should be given in its continuity section. ― Thailog 11:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) ::So you're saying 'Continuity' is only backwards-looking? I don't think that's a good idea. Why can't it go in both? -- Supermorff 17:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't like to be spoiley about subsequent episodes. Part of the point of the Questions section is to list important plot keys and provide a link to the place where you can find the answer elsewhere, without giving it away on the origin page. Someone who watches an episode can and should go to its respective page without having future episodes spoiled. Also, that's why I'm building this. Once every question is moved into the Answered questions section on episode articles, there will be a link referring readers to that page. IMO, the continuity section should be used for call backs and allusions to episodes up to that point, not further. I don't like to use it as a condensation of future plot twists and revelations. Sure, we can word it carefully to avoid spoilers ('The ice villains attack in this episode is explained in "Terrors"') but the Answered questions section does that too in a more original way (even though I "borrowed" it from someone else...). This way we can use the CS for references to past episodes without it becoming a very long and cluttered wall of texts where trivial minutiae ('Miss Martian recalls her first mission from episode 103.') blends with important arc details ('The ice attack was etc etc...'). Also, with the AQS readers can decide if they wish to seek the answer. ― Thailog 22:15, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Thailog on this one, we shouldn't be spoiling when we can avoid it. Questions should have an open end if they aren't answered, for example; "This is the first time the presence of a mole in The Team is mentioned, the identity of the mole later revealed in Homefront." Of course, that example only applies if Red Tornado actually is the mole, but I'm sure you get my meaning. Also, what do you think about renaming the sections from "Questions" to "Continuity". It fits far better IMO, and using "Questions" as a heading may lead users to actually think it is a section for asking questions. 12:02, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :We already have continuity sections... Won't that be confusing? And how would that work for all three sections (answered, partially answered and unanswered?) I was thinking of making a guideline page and link the Questions heading to it so that readers get an idea what the section is for. ― Thailog 12:17, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I'm confused about your mole example... Where would that be placed? The first mention of a mole was made here, so when it gets answered, the question gets moved to the Answered questions section with (Answer) linking to the episode in which we get confirmation, and when every season one question is answered we replace those links with a note liking here, where people can find full answers... No need to put it on the continuity section of "Infiltrator." Otherwise it will be spoiley and a duplication of efforts. ― Thailog 12:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC) My understanding was that on the Infiltrator article, we would have listed in the questions section something like: "This is the first time the presence of a mole in The Team is mentioned, the identity of the mole later revealed in Homefront." For the sake of that point, just pretend Red Tornado was actually the mole. That way, the question is referenced, and the answer is also referred to without spoiling the reader. And I was wondering what you thought of moving the Questions section to the Continuity section, as the questions seem to fall under the same subject. 09:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's what Supermorff suggested and I made a huge argument to oppose it. And you agreed. Now you're saying the opposite. See Homefront as an example of how the questions section is intended to work. It's not supposed to be in the form of a statement. The continuity is IMO for references/allusions to other episodes. The Questions are for important plot keys. ― Thailog 11:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't mean integrating it into the Continuity section completely, but having it under a new heading. Let me show you. ----- Continuity * The connection between Artemis and Cheshire alluded in "Infiltrator" is revealed: they are sisters. * Aqualad tells Red Tornado about the mole on the Team, after being told about it by Sportsmaster in "Targets." * Artemis is now in Gotham Academy after receiving a scholarship from Bruce Wayne in "Downtime." * Miss Martian mentions she has become a cheerleader, as seen in "Targets." * Cheshire tells Artemis that she'll "disappear just like the Cheshire cat." This is what she told her in "Infiltrator." * Aqualad and Miss Martian are trapped in a cage of fire. It was established in "Denial" that Atlanteans and Martians are susceptible to extreme heat. This is consistent with Miss Martian's claim in "Terrors" of her being able to withstand cold temperatures because her home planet's environment was cold. * Artemis uses the same arrow that she had used to save the Team from Amazo and that Kid Flash saved as a souvenir in "Schooled." Questions Answered questions * Who created Red Torpedo and Red Inferno? (Answer) * What happened to Red Tornado when he touched Red Inferno? (Answer) * Is Red Tornado the mole? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Why was Paula Crock in prison? ----- ::As I was saying, I think Questions really do fit into continuity, as that's the purpose that the questions are serving from a narrative point of view. 11:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Aaaaaaaaaaah. That's entirely different. Well, I don't know. I think it looks neater on the bottom, but I don't mind it too much either. What does everyone else think? We better sort this stuff now before we adopt the MoS as an official policy. ― Thailog 12:02, October 24, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with Thailog that "continuity" should only contain points that were made in earlier episodes--Megan's weakness to heat, for example. If we are going to include questions, then it should be questions that were formulated from the past episodes. In the continuity section of "Humanity", it can say something like "The team's first suspicion of a mole, Red Tornado, ended up being a Red Herring (Get it? Har-Har). The presence of a mole was made clear in "Targets"/"Infiltrator" and Red Tornado being the presumed perpetrator in "Homefront". : The Questions section should include questions that are made from watching that specific episode and, if a question is formulated and is related to a previous question of a past episode--If Red Tornado is not the mole, who is?--it should go in the "Continuity" section, on the grounds that it is not posed as a question, just as a reference, like the example I gave. Of course, I am willing to bet this was all spoken about already, right? Admittedly, I skimmed through all of the content on this page.--LLight 17:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::That's exactly it. ― Thailog 18:09, October 24, 2011 (UTC)